oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Bandicoot
"I am Crash Bandicoot.Oh God"-Crash Crash Bandicoot is an anthropomorphic, orange-furred bandicoot. He has become quite famous after Chris did a voiceover of him saying 'woah'. The Crash franchise is actually Chris's favorite game series, but not after the (ahem) "pancake inccident", though he has been loved once more with his latest game. Him and Ding Dong are married due to his close relationship with Video Games, they had kids and everything, but he wasn't able to be the best dad due to it only being allowed in Italy. Theories There are some theories about Crash that we've agreed to hide from the youth.Here are some of them. The Suicidal Theory This theory suggests that Crash designed all levels on the entire franchise purely to kill himself since he's suicidal.This has proved to be a great tactic especially if you're a big stinker at his games. The Plank Theory Although this theory is not related to the character itself,we still put it here cuz' fuck it. This theory suggests that Crash's fellow companion Aku-Aku could actually be a prequel to the Plank from Ed,Edd N' Eddy. The Future Crash Theory Even though this one also talks about Aku-Aku,it has more to do with the Crash-boy. This theory suggests that Aku-Aku could actually be Crash from the future,with each feather of his representing a time period of his life (But more recently,the feathers have actually proved to signify Gay Pride so this one goes in the bin,i guess.). The Billy & Mandy Theory Now back with Crash theories,this one says that Crash could actually be Billy & Mandy in the same body,hence the reason for why he has a very childish manner. The Bowser Theory This one rumours that perhaps all the boxes in the entire franchise were secretly placed by Bowser,from other videogame. The Undertale Theory This one says that Papyrus and Sans have secretly put Crash somewhere in Undertale since,after all,he is Ness. Life Story According to fello animator Cas Van De Pol, him and his kind are a virus, caused to the abuse and true nature of the human memsters, then after finding his true form made his goal to destory the Human Race by turing them to the Crashbandicootitus, and in that world, he was successful, One day Crash was eating his shoes as always, but the shoes had a powerful force placed by a Ancient Trickster, making him hell bent on killing his father Dr. Cortex. He has since been found out to be a looter, stealing all the Wumpa Fruit to place them in the levels (Which makes The Suicidal Theory seem more plausible). The Crash Massacre Although Crash is categorized as a hero,he has had a darker side than you could ever imagine. Besides being an aforementioned looter,he has also been recently found to be a pedophile,even being on the How To Catch A Predator show with Chris Hansen.And this is where The Crash Massacre as its known by happened. The episode itself went as it usually would until the interrogation.In it,The Bandicoot didnt want to answer any question Chris was doing,until the point where he snaps and spins Chris around.After escaping the place,he bellyflops and crouchkicks the policemen outside.After running away,helicopters are sent to capture him,but he finds a mask and kills them all in the worst massacre America has ever seen. Category:Heroes Category:Characters from Games Category:Character People Category:God Tier